ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Emerald Archer Season Three
The third season of the American television series The Emerald Archer, based on characters from DC Comics related to the Green Arrow franchise, revolves around the characters of James Gordon and Bruce Wayne. The season is produced by Primrose Hill Productions, DC Entertainment, and Warner Bros. Television, with Bruno Heller, Danny Cannon, and John Stephens serving as executive producers. The season was inspired and adapted elements from the comic book storylines of Batman: The Long Halloween, Gotham Underground, and Batman: Birth of The Demon, Arrow Season Three, and Daredevil Season Two 2011-2012 Cast Edit Main and Recurring Edit * Mike Vogel as Oliver Queen / The Arrow / Al-Sahim * Omari Hardwick as John Diggle / Guardian * Chloe Bennet as Mia Deardren * Jake Weber as Eddie Fyers * Cary Elwes as Walter Steele * Robert Buckley as Tommy Merlyn * Helena Mattsson as Dinah Lance / Black Canary * Matthew Daddario as Detective Roy Harper / Arsenal * Chris Noth as Robert Queen (Flashbacks) * Alice Krige as Moira Queen (Flashbacks) * Unknown as Frank Pike * Jack Bannon as Young Eddie Fyers * Joel Courtney as Young Oliver Queen * Camilla Mendes as Young Shado Hawke * Lacey Chabert as Agent Lyla Michaels * Felicia Day as Naomi Singh Villains Edit * Jim Caviezel as Malcolm Merlyn / The Dark Archer * John Doman as Adam Hunt * David Zayas as Sal Maroni * Robin Lord Taylor as Werner Zytle / Vertigo * Will Smith as Floyd Lawton/Dead Shot * Michael Chiklis as Lieutenant Brian Nudocerdo / The Executioner * Alice Eve as Dr. Carrie Cuttler / Cupid * Leslie Hendrix as Maria Luthor * Raymond J. Berry as the Shaman * Berenice Marlohe as Nyssa''' Al Ghul/Red Claw''' * Katrina Law as Talia''' Al Ghul''' * Crystal Reed as Sofia Hunt * Michael Cerveris as Lazlo Valentin / Professor Pyg * Alexander Siddig as Ra's Al Ghul * Common as Bruno Manheim * Michael K. Williams as Damian Bedlam / Death Dealer * Henderson Wade as Number One Episodes Edit ## "Out Of Order"- Five months after the death of Slade Wilson, Diggle attends a hearing presided over by Dinah Lance and Chief O'Hara. Diggle protects Zytle by telling Dinah and O'Hara that it was too dark to see who killed Wilson with the RPG when he attacked Queen Manor. They exonerate him of the charges and reinstate him to the SCPD. However, O'Hara believes that Arrow killed Wilson and that Diggle is protecting him. Oliver goes to the Starling City international airport to ensure that the visiting Princess Perdition is protected, however, she and her guards are ambushed by Simon Lacroix and his men, who have been contracted to assassinate her. As it turns out, Perdition will soon become queen of Vlatava following her father's assassination. As Komodo attacks his target, Oliver discovers the plan and is forced to intervene. He dispatches several of Komodo's henchmen before getting Perdition to a place of safety. He is forced to duel Komodo himself, and defeats him. However, Oliver fails to save Perdita when she is abducted by Perdita's uncle Bylal Greene, who killed her father and wants his niece dead to claim the throne. Oliver is disoriented by the teargassed effect. Greene is about to attack, but a dart is fired before him. He turns and sees Talia aiming another shot at him, and flees with the princess. Diggle tells Oliver that he is not interested in going out in the field anymore due to Michaels giving birth to his child Shawn, which Oliver understands. Oliver tracks Greene to an abandoned cathedral outside Starling. While searching the surrounding forest, he runs into Talia. Then they are both attacked by the Society. Talia proves herself more than capable in combat, and they have gained the upper hand, when two more agents appear above them and fire the drill at them. The ground crumbles beneath their feet, dropping them into an underground cavern and knocking them unconscious.They wake up in a cell. Oliver finds that Talia has removed his hood and mask to care for his wounds. She explains that Greene used to be a servant of her father, who has sent her to punish him. She proposes a temporary partnership. Oliver manages to open their cell door, and they make their way into the main hallway. As soon as they enter, the door seals behind them, and the teargas effect hits them. At the other end of the room, Greene explains that he's making his departure, but he's planted identical devices in the walls which will continue the effect after he leaves, and thus make it impossible for them to avoid the room's booby traps.Oliver takes Talia's arm and asks her to trust him. They make their way slowly across the room, narrowly evading booby traps such as trap doors and arrows, with his guidance. When they reach the other end, they pass through a door and the teargas effect stops. When Talia asks how he resisted the effect, Oliver says he kept his eyes closed, relying instead on his hearing and other senses.They climb the stairs of the bell tower as Greene is dragging Perdition to a helicopter on top. Seeing them, he activates his teargas device, throwing them off balance, then fires the drill, tearing away the stone steps. Unable to stop from falling, both Oliver and Talia jump forward and grab the bell ropes. In the belfry, the bells issue a thunderous ringing, causing Greene to drop Perdition and stumble, with his hands pressed to his ears. He tumbles out of the tower, falling into a nearby river. Oliver takes Perdition back to Starling City not before he and Perdition thank Talia for her help. Talia is then shot with arrows fired by an unknown figure. In flashbacks, the Shaman, who executes the remaining members of the Circle, prepares Oliver to detonate the bomb from Queen Enterprises. Robert interrogates Ivo and learn Oliver's location, telling Pike. Robert then arrives at Queen Enterprises and kills the Shaman, who, in his last words, redirects Oliver to "the Demon's Head," while the bomb, which was triggered when the Shaman grabbed Oliver's hand, unleashes the virus across the city. ## "Talia"- The police discover Talia's body and Diggle, who has appointed himself to desk duty, alerts Oliver and the team about it. Diggle believes that this is the work of Lacroix, who escaped police custody after being arrested. The team learns of Lacroix's next target and intercepts him. Oliver interrogates him about Talia's death and Lacroix tells him that he was still in police custody at the time of her death. Oliver tells the team his belief that someone tried to set Lacroix up. At Queen Enterprises, a man named Damian Bedlam is revealed to have been appointed to be the new CEO of Kord Technology following Ted Kord's disappearance. During a business meeting, Bedlam speaks before the board of directors, suggesting a powerful joint business venture between their two companies. Walter Steele, CEO of Queen Enterprises, eagerly embraces Lau's proposition, despite Oliver (likely exhausted from his nightly ventures as The Arrow) being asleep in a chair. After the meeting, Walter approaches a now awake Oliver, stating that although Bedlam's company indicates powerful economic potential at "8% annual growth", the numbers lead Walter to suspect that much of this is off the books, and probably illegal. Oliver simply accepts this, having suspected that this was the case, and his approach of a business deal was to "get a closer look at their books." Bedlam finds Oliver sleeping at the meeting to be impolite and questions the Board to whether Oliver is fit to be a businessman due to his sister leaving him and being violently abducted by Wilson. Oliver decides to ask Naomi Singh, an IT employee of Queen Enterprises, out on a date. In flashbacks, As the citizens begin to exhibit psychopathic behaviors due to the infection, Oliver escapes from police custody when they are overwhelmed by the infected and seeks out the Demon's Head, a.k.a. Ra's Al Ghul, the leader of the League. Ra's has Oliver prove his worth by impaling Robert with a sword. ## "The Man Who Would Be Gold"- It starts with Oliver in a major fight with Goldface, who continuously attacks Oliver pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Oliver grabs his side and Goldface slams him against the wall nearly killing him. Goldface then flies off, before Oliver tells the team that they have a problem. A scientist named Keith Kenyon walks into his lab and begins shaking. Another one of his lab partners Dr. Pershing asks if he is okay, but Keith continues to talk frantically about his super serum. Dr. Pershing and a few other scientists walk up to him slowly. Keith then attacks them as he reveals his mutated hand and brutally murders every scientist. He then steals the vial of his serum and destroys the camera. Diggle and the SCPD investigate the scene of the crime, and interviews Steele, who was revealed to have witnessed Keith murder everyone and he noticed that Keith had enhanced speed and strength. He also mentions that Keith was looking for a mysterious compound. Oliver decides to go alone as The Arrow and heads to the lab investigating the secret serum Keith created, and interrogates one of the lead scientists for information. He reveals that Keith created the serum to help make a better immune system and decided to test it on himself. Oliver delivers the evidence to Steele and he tries to track him down. Later, Steele tracks down a location and Oliver suits up as the Arrow and leads Roy, Eddie, and Diggle. The Arrow and Arsenal go to the same room, and Guardian and Recluse stand guard outside managing to take out some guards. Goldface then arrives and knocks out Arsenal, injuring him badly as The Arrow engages Goldface in hand to hand combat. In the major fight, Goldface continuously attacks Oliver pinning him and throwing him against the wall. Clearly injured, Oliver grabs his side and Goldface slams him against the wall nearly killing him. A group of people hidden in the shadows targets Goldface with their hi-tech gadgetry and take him captive. Oliver then tells the team that they have a problem. In flashbacks, after killing Robert, Oliver breaks free from his conditioning and turns on Ra's, who escapes after instructing him to revive Robert with the waters of a mystical well. Oliver is encouraged to make his own decisions by Eddie and becomes a hooded vigilante. ## "Working Through Pain"- With no more leads in who abducted Goldface, Oliver focuses his attention on bringing Mia home. Naomi is able to track her to a village in India. Mia is volunteering with a relief effort and assisting a doctor in performing surgery without anesthesia. Next, he reflects on the lessons he learned from Malcolm's foster daughter Emiko who was cast out of her community for disguising herself as a boy in an attempt to become a Fakir. Over several months, in flashbacks, Emiko and Malcolm teach Mia to minimize her pain to the point where she can control it, sleeping on a bed of needles or standing on hot coals without reacting. Mia initially refuses to return. While he waits to convince her, Oliver assists Diggle on a mission for C.A.D.M.U.S to ascertain the whereabouts of one of its agents, Paul Kirk. Paul is revealed to have broken into the C.A.D.M.U.S database and stolen information to sell on the black market. Oliver, Eddie, and Diggle manage to stop him, who convinces Diggle to tell Waller that he is dead since Waller made him do unspeakable things. Diggle coldly refuses knowing that he was going to sell information to put his family in danger and knocks him out. Oliver then seizes the secret files. One night, several young men appear to harass Emiko, who takes their blows without seeming to feel them. Mia steps in to defend her, not only demonstrating her ability to withstand their attacks but defeating them all with her martial arts skills. Emiko then tells Malcolm to make Mia leave, saying that she has learned what she came to learn. She then comments on how Mia's pain was beyond her or possibly even his ability to handle, but how it also appeared to be leading him down a path she desired. After a last minute plea, and Oliver telling Mia that he still considers her family no matter what, Mia agrees to return. Roy investigates a nightclub where wagers are placed on hero/villain battle outcomes. Arsenal raids the gambling den and takes down all of the goons. He is surprised however by the hi-tech weaponry that these low level thugs now have access to. At Giovanni's Stentorian, the leaders of two of Starling's more powerful criminal gangs, the Gallants and the Odessa's, meet to discuss territory. Their meeting is interrupted by a man named Number One who announces the Death Dealer's intention of taking control of Starling's underworld. When Oliver and everyone returns to Starling, Oliver is confronted by Selina, who demands to know Talia's whereabouts. ## "Malcolm Merlyn"- Oliver informs Selina that Talia was killed; and Selina tells Oliver that Malcolm is alive and Talia was sent by the League to confirm his existence. After tracking Malcolm, Oliver agrees to meet him in a public location, where Malcolm tells Oliver that he did not kill her, but only returned to Starling to save Tommy and Mia. Selina kidnaps Tommy in an attempt to draw out Merlyn. Oliver rescues Tommy. Malcolm arrives shortly after to clear his name and insinuates to Selina that it was Ra's who had Talia killed. Selina does not believe him; but Oliver does and vows to protect Malcolm for as long as he is in Starling. Selina warns Oliver that Malcolm is manipulating him and that Ra's loved his daughter so much that he would never harm her. Selina reveals that Ra's had a romantic fling with her. The superheroine is injured and healed in the Lazarus Pit, which also restores the Cat Meow she lost years earlier. Selina returns to Gotham City. Count Vertigo holds a meeting with several of Starling's most notorious villains, including Anthony Ivo, Scarecrow and Mad Hatter. Freddy Loyd spies on the meeting from behind a darkened alcove. Suddenly, the Suicide Squad (Brick, Bronze Tiger, Dead Shot, Plastique, and Captain Boomerang) bursts into the room and attacks the assemblage of villains. Brick knocks Roy, who is working undercover as a thug, out with a single punch. In flashbacks, In the aftermath of the Tetch virus incident, Vertigo has regained control of Starling's underworld and begun issuing "Licenses of Misconduct", allowing criminals to commit "legal crimes," though not approved by Hilton and Oliver. Oliver steals the list of licensed criminals, but is then found on the scene of a robbery by the SCPD. ## "Get-together"- Tommy is forced to take a court mandated anger management class after smashing the headlights of a police car when he is angry at a police officer. Tommy meets Bethany Bancroft, a psychiatrist who drop kicked a patient. Not wasting an opportunity, Tommy asks her out for a date. Oliver and the team help Diggle investigate the death of a politician and Steele tracks the drug used to immobilize the victim. Oliver, Diggle, and the Strike Force discover the hiding place of the "Starling City Slayer", who is revealed to be Paul Hayden, a member of Tommy's anger-management class. After Hayden escapes, Oliver goes to his date with Naomi only for Hayden to attack the restaurant, injuring Naomi. In order to save her, Oliver is forced to reveal his secret similar to what he did with Diggle the first time. Oliver tells Naomi how he cannot be both The Arrow and Oliver Queen, although he acknowledges loving her. Hayden confronts Tommy and Bethany, claiming to be the one who loves Bethany. While Bethany distracts Hayden, Tommy subdues him. Just as Tommy is about to kill Hayden, he finds the strength of will to restrain himself. He realizes that Bethany made him a better person. Eddie convinces Oliver to live his life by being with Naomi by pointing out that there is danger everywhere. In flashbacks, after releasing Oliver, Hilton visits Adam in Miami, who declines his request, revealing his imminent demise. His daughter Sofia, however, comes to Starling to help Hilton after they share a kiss. ## "Metropolis"- One stormy night in Starling, Oliver intercepts a minor weapons dealer meeting convening in the alley. Watching from the shadows Oliver observes as the meeting is disrupted by his protege Arsenal. While Arsenal deals with the goons present. Oliver focuses his attention on Saul the gun-runner who's been transporting these hi-tech weapons on the behalf of Intergang to gangs around various cities featuring Heroes. Descending from his location Oliver swings down and grabs Saul bringing him ten stories up high above the alley suspending him upside down attached to a grappling line crane. Oliver returns to interrogating Saul to learn who the boss is behind the shipment. Saul frightfully gives up the name of Matches Malone. For a brief moment Oliver recounts the horrific moment from his past as a child that changed his life forever. Arsenal notices the effect the name has on Oliver and attempts to learn the significant behind it. But The Arrow merely says to Arsenal to go back to the bunker because he is heading to Metropolis for a wedding. As it turns out, Oliver has been invited to the wedding of Lucas Luthor and Jason Teague and brings Naomi with him as a date. Oliver then reveals that he'd like to get through his scheduled meeting in Metropolis as quickly as possible as he finds being in Metropolis... unnerving in comparison to Starling City. Naomi attempts to pokes fun at Oliver by referencing some of The Arrow's well known rogue gallery of villains (Cupid, Vertigo, and Deathstroke). Thereby addressing a lack of these type of characters found in Metropolis. Oliver sarcastically response with a Yes as he displays a smile to the viewing public around him. Naomi slightly confused asked if Oliver is so uneasy in Metropolis why show emotion of happiness in public. Oliver state that is all apart of his "daylight charade persona". Naomi informs him that he is currently very late for his lunch rendezvous with Jason and Lucas. Oliver simply explains that it's deliberate as a means to keep up appearances as an irresponsible billionaire playboy. Meanwhile, after helping fight a warehouse fire, Clark inadvertently comes into contact with Red Kryptonite which overrides his inhibitions. Clark/Superman soon becomes more cold, shallow, and cynical, which causes Oliver, James Olsen, Lois Lane, and Perry White to wonder what is going on with him. It soon turns out that Lena Luthor created the so-called Red Kryptonite, in the hopes of stopping attacks from Kryptonians. After the compromised Superman makes an attempt on Perry's life, Perry goes on TV and denounces Superman. Oliver, James, and Lena form an uneasy alliance to stop Superman. Oliver is able to subdue and defeat Superman, who is remorseful for what he has done. Oliver begins to explain to Superman that he's figured out that Superman isn't human and in fact an alien. He also points out the "red energy" dispersing from the chest of his emblem is "Red Sunlight that is meant to negate his powers. Superman is curious to know just how much Oliver knows. Oliver reveals that he gathered his information and complied a reference based around Kryptonian symbols, such as the ones found burned into various world monuments by flying terrorist a few years back, cross referencing a set of blueprints for a solar-powered citadel and the Kawatche Caves filled with similar kryptonian writing. In addition Oliver indicates that the few files he'd managed to salvage from the ruins of Argus' base helped as well. Later at Stryker's Island, Oliver confronts and interrogates Bruno Mannheim on the whereabouts of Malone. Mannheim is unfortunately not as cooperative as Oliver would've like him to be. Forcing Oliver to take stronger methods of terrifying intimidation to convince him to talk. Mannheim pleads that he's changed as a result of Gordon Godfrey who gave him the Crime Bible which he recites various passages of scripture from as Oliver continues to pummel him with his fist harder. Oliver reveals to Mannheim his awareness and knowledge that he knows he's not only the boss of Intergang, he is the main facilitator of Intergang and therefore he knows exactly where Malone is. Naomi contacts Oliver via his hood-com device to suggest he might want to dial down his method of interrogation as Superman is behind him. ## "Arrow Time"- Clark asks why does Oliver want Mannheim leading Oliver to reveal the connection between Intergang and Matches Malone.Superman starts to sympathize with him. In the meantime, Roy as Arsenal and James, who is a vigilante known as Steel, get into a fight. Roy attempts to annoy James by repeating whatever he says. Both Roy and James haven't gotten the memo from their respective bosses that they've reached a detente and it's time to stop fighting. Clark arrives to break up the fracas when Bruno Manheim pleads for sanctuary from the Man of Steel. Superman then snatches Manheim and takes him up, up, and away for questioning. James races out of Stryker's, confirms Lena's report that not only did Superman and The Arrow break Manheim out of prison, but that The Arrow has a hovercraft that's invisible to radar. James suggests to himself to make further investments. Arsenal is sorry for losing Mannheim, but Oliver with his hood is off, is giving a creepy smile . Naomi also points out hairline fractures all over Oliver's body before mentioning the tracking device Arrow planted on Superman. Oliver jokes that Supes must like him, because he didn't throw him into space. In the sky, Superman says he's sorry to be using extreme measures on Manheim. Manheim doesn't know anything, but Superman points out he's lying, and knows his better half will have a talk to him over this. Just then, in front of the Arrowwing, Manheim falls from above before Superman catches him below. Mannheim spills the beans: Intergang wanted to protect themselves from the invasion, Manheim decided against it but offered Malone to help them. But now, Malone is off the grid, rumored to be in FBI custody. Superman grabs the tracking device and asks Oliver if he caught that. The Arrowwing storms off, Superman takes that as a yes. Oliver and Clark decide to team up and go on a stakeout. Oliver is annoyed by Clark's penchant for conversation but Clark seems to really be enjoying having a partner in crime fighting. Oliver and Clark then scans the building and The Arrow's night vision goggles spot some extra snipers Superman missed when he bathed the building with X-rays. Oliver then easily and stealthily penetrates the safe house and finds Malone's room, though Clark beats him there with super speed. At the safe house, Malone, a lifelong criminal, isn't exactly repentant about killing Oliver's parents, whoever they were. Oliver can't be specific and Malone has killed a lot of people for lots of reasons. This isn't good enough for Oliver, who loses it, until Superman literally slaps him down. Superman calmly explains to Malone that they're really here to find out where they can find a man named Looms, who they believe is manufacturing the weapons Malone fenced for Intergang. But hey, they don't have to look very far because Looms is already there! Oliver and Superman spring into action with Heat Vision and arrows, but a burst of cold takes out both. Looms isn't alone. He has help from Mr. Freeze. Clark attempts to distract the villains while Oliver flees with Malone. Unfortunately, Clark gets shot by Kryptonite bullets while Mr. Freeze kills Malone and frames Oliver for the crime. ## "The Darkest Place"- Oliver escapes, sees that Malone is dead, and finds Superman in trouble. Oliver contacts Arsenal to inform him about Superman's condition. The FBI comes in to arrest The Arrow. Oliver escapes with Superman. Lois joins the FBI in a chase. Inside his car, Naomi tells Oliver the stress she's feeling over Superman being hurt and Oliver being chased. Oliver is relieved to learn Clark is still alive. Naomi calls James, who calls a choked up Lois; Naomi gives her the situation: Superman has four Kryptonite bullets, none to the heart, but his vitals are fading. Naomi, later, gives Oliver Lois' message: get the Kryptonite out, and then expose Superman to yellow sunlight. But as Oliver says, he's already has his hands full. Oliver and Clark are able to escape with help from James, who sabotages the FBI's attempt to catch him. Unfortunately, the FBI captures Steel and unmasks him to be Olsen. Later, at a ship called the Leviathan, Oliver performs the surgery inside the car, just as Lois arrives and she sees it happening. After getting the bullets out, Oliver reprograms his vest and splash Clark with yellow sunlight, just as the FBI report that they lost The Arrow. Naomi is relieved that it's over, but Oliver and Roy respond that it isn't; they need to make sure that the authorities know it was Freeze and Prankster who killed Malone. Oliver tells Clark that he's been having a hard time finding Prankster and Freeze, because Freeze needs to be in extreme colds to survive; Clark points out the Hobbs River as an idea, but the list is too big. Then Clark has an idea: use the Queen Tech satellite to read other types of radiation, like Kryptonite. Oliver tries that, and then successfully, finds the villains' location. Given Clark's weaknesses, and Oliver still being human who can't survive colds 40 below; Oliver reveals what he has built: armored suits for him and Clark to fight in. In order to still keep a low profile, the two heroes head out into the sewers with another one of Oliver's vehicles: the Arrowboat. At interrogation, James tells Supervisor Special Agent Benson (Andrew Sensening) that he was not helping a criminal escape but helping another hero who needed medical attention after being hurt by two other villains. Unfortunately, Benson does not believe James until Lena arrives with proof that The Arrow is not a murderer, James is innocent, and the two men responsible are Prankster and Freeze. Benson reluctantly allows Olsen to leave. Oliver, Clark, Lois, Roy, and Naomi work together to defeat Intergang, Prankster, and Freeze. Clark asks Prankster if working with Intergang was worth it, but Prankster says it was awful and didn't like working with them, and it wasn't until Superman and Oliver's appearance that drove him to outsmart them before they got tired of him. When Prankster says that the blood of Intergang will be on Superman's hands too, Superman says "what did you do?" with Prankster replying "I won." Just then, the armed UAVs fire on Leviathan, with Intergang, Roy and Lois still inside, and it begins to sink, but Superman saves the day. In Metropolis, the next morning, Lois Lane talks to Superman about the news headline of today. Superman and The Arrow have been hailed as heroes by the Daily Planet, labeled World's Finest in the paper. In Starling, Superman speaks with Oliver Queen about his (Oliver's) parents. Oliver puts the flowers down and reveals that he and Superman are at the spot where his parents died. Oliver and Superman agree to work together if necessary. ## "Battle Of The Vigilantes"- While Oliver, Roy, and Naomi were away, the rest of the team were looking into a new vigilante calling herself Black Canary, who has been attacking Kord Tech. At Kord Tech, Damian Bedlam has several scientists morph Goldface back to his normal self and promises to cure him if he kills the Black Canary. Bedlam creates his own army of Gold creatures and uses them as well as Keith to ambush Black Canary. Michaels decides to work with Oliver and his team and has C.A.D.M.U.S agents go to the building. Black Canary is nearly killed, until Oliver and his team rescue her as Oliver tells her to run. The team engage the mutated citizens, while Diggle and Michaels use a sonic weapon to weaken Goldface. He is then stunned, as C.A.D.M.U.S. continue firing their weapons at Goldface. Oliver sneaks behind him, shooting him with an antidote arrow which causes him to revert back to normal. Diggle promises to find out who Black Canary is as soon as possible. Later, Keith is taken to a C.A.D.M.U.S. prison, and Oliver promises to cure Kenyon. Kenyon then tells Oliver that Damian Bedlam is the Death Dealer of crime. Bedlam was at war with Intergang. Eventually, Intergang buys Bedlam out and makes him the CEO of Kord Tech, who has become a front for Intergang's criminal activities. Director Waller promises Oliver that she will help him bring down Bedlam, but only if he does something for her first. In flashbacks, after Oliver almost gets killed during his vigilantism, Steele, who seems to be aware of his activities, provides him with a "Prototype Suit," making him faster and more resilient. ## "Conquest"- Waller reveals to Oliver that she drugged Michaels and manipulated her into killing Talia and not remembering it. Waller filmed the event to use as leverage to force Oliver to take the blame and challenge Ra's to a duel, which he has not dared in years. The League demands Oliver to find and turn over Talia's killer in 48 hours or they will begin murdering Starling City citizens, a mission led by Nyssa, revealed to have joined the League. S.T.A.R. Labs sends Naomi the DNA results, which appears to be Michael's D.N.A. Oliver and Diggle tell Michaels what happened, prompting her to resign from C.A.D.M.U.S. Nevertheless, Oliver decides to duel Ra's to protect Lyla. Ra's overpowers Oliver before impaling him and kicking him over the side of a cliff. In flashbacks, a knife is sold at an auction by Vertigo; Oliver, playing a wealthy spoiled brat, outbids Sofia for it. She is revealed to have been revived by Ra's and tasked with retrieving the knife. She sends Shado to convince Oliver to yield it, but to no avail. Sofia cheats on Hilton by seducing Ra's. ## "Forgotten"- In flashbacks, Oliver has antiquist Niles Winthrop and his grandson, Alex, study the knife. Ra's later kills Niles, forcing Alex to escape with the knife. Oliver and Hilton find Alex and are attacked by Ra's' psychotic enforcers; Oliver and Alex escape the scene. Ra's visits the SCPD as a Nanda Parbat official before Eddie arrives and tells Hilton about the previous activities of Ra's, who escapes. Alex and Oliver return to Niles' museum, where the former has hidden the knife. After recovering it, the enforcers attack them just as Hilton arrives and fights them off. Ra's holds Alex hostage, demanding the knife, which Oliver deems too important. An impressed Ra's kills Alex and, as part of his scheme, allows Hilton to arrest him. In the present day, Roy and Diggle work to continue protecting Starling in Oliver's absence. With The Arrow missing, Bedlam plots to take over the Glades. After Mia expresses concern over Oliver's absence, Malcolm investigates the site of the duel and brings the bloodied sword back to the team, proclaiming Oliver's death. To eliminate the vigilantes, Bedlam kidnaps a young boy. Black Canary tries to save the boy only to get severely injured. Oliver is revealed to be staying in a cabin and being cared for by Nyssa. ## "Midnight City"- While Oliver attempts to rest and heal, members of the Society arrive, forcing Nyssa to kill them to protect Oliver. Nyssa wounds herself so Ra's will believe Oliver escaped the former. A severely injured Black Canary is found in a dumpster by Roy. Roy takes Black Canary to Queen Manor and tends to her wounds, removes her mask, discovering she is Dinah, who has known Oliver was the vigilante since last year because of Slade Wilson having told her. Roy and Diggle warn Dinah to stay off the streets. However, with help from Dinah, Roy and Diggle locate one of the thugs to torture him into revealing the boy's location, before Diggle pushes him off the roof and into the same dumpster; Diggle says he will survive. Arsenal and Guardian enter the building where they are keeping the boy, defeats the guards, and rescues the boy. Bedlam blackmails the Mayor to remove the people from the Glades by revealing he knows the addresses of every legislative body member. In flashbacks, Following Alex's funeral and learning that Ra's has applied for diplomatic immunity, Oliver takes the knife and vows to kill him at Blackleg. Ra's grants Sofia an unknown mystical power and says goodbye. Upon arriving, Oliver is ambushed by Ra's and the League posed as COs. When Robert reports him missing to Hilton, they arrive at Blackleg and subdue the League. Ra's states that he is cursed with immortality and provokes Oliver into stabbing him with the knife, breaking the curse and rendering him a decayed corpse. Oliver suspends his vigilantism and Moira decides to burn the suit in order to protect her son. ## "Insurgence"- Oliver decides to return to Starling City. Nyssa tells Oliver that if he wants to defeat her father, he will need to seek swordsman training from her. Meanwhile, Diggle and Lance realize Detectives Andrew Lopez and Gil Mason are corrupt when he hears them kill a Russian. Black Canary later incapacitates Lopez and forces him to testify against Bedlam. Acting on this testimony, the S.C.P.D arrests Bedlam and his co-conspirators, but Bedlam manages to escape custody. Before he can flee the city, Oliver intercepts him, wearing the new armor made for him by Nyssa. After a brutal fight, Oliver defeats Bedlam and leaves him to the police. With Bedlam arrested, his wife Tiffany and daughter Briana leave the city. Oliver introduces Nyssa to the team. In flashbacks, during a fundraiser, Oliver is met by Grace Blomdahl, his former classmate. He is also introduced to Tommy Merlyn and Harvey Elliott, who acts arrogantly around Oliver. As an act of vengeance, Oliver excludes Harvey while partying at a nightclub he impulsively purchased and develops a romance with Blomdahl. ## "The Fastest Man Alive"- A cop named Marcus Driver is murdered by the Red Fists and witnessed by street urchin Wally West (Keiyan Lionsdale), who is forced to work for them or the gang leader will harm his sick mother Francine West after the gang leader realizes that Wally has super speed due to being struck by the particle accelerator. Diggle meets Wally's family his colleague Detective Joe West and daughter Iris West, who request his help to find Wally. Oliver and Diggle take down members of the Red Fists gang, and Diggle tells Wally that he should make a better choice not to throw his life away, since he believes that Wally is meant to do better things in life. Oliver, Diggle, and Wally defeat the last few members of the gang, as Oliver knocks out the leader and intimidates him into staying away from Wally and his family. On Malcolm and Nyssa's advice, Oliver tells Mia his secret. Mia maturely accepts Oliver's secret and is thankful that her brother has been risking his life every night for others. Meanwhile, Tommy and Bethany decides to go to Paris, France, for the weekend. Tommy wakes up to find the plane empty and crashing on Pena Duro. In flashbacks, Oliver, bitter at not feeling satisfaction after the death of Ra's Al Ghul, continues his partying ways after abandoning Eddie and his parents on a nature walk, straining their relationship. ## "Pena Duro"- Continuing from last week, Tommy manages to survive the crash and ends up on a deserted island. On the island, Tommy meets Louis Leery Jr., an insane individual that thwarted all his attempts to be rescued. When the man attacks Tommy and chases him, Tommy hacks Louis to death with a machete minutes earlier of being rescued.Tommy is shocked to learn that there hasn't been anyone else on the island and that he had a breakdown while on the island and imagined the whole incident; it was all a manifestation of Tommy's own hatred of his father and his struggle with his humanity. Back in Starling, a cyber terrorist attacks Starling City, threatening to shut down all banks and set everyone on an even socioeconomic status. While the S.C.P.D. attempt to keep the peace on the streets, Naomi works to locate the virus. She quickly realizes that she designed the virus five years earlier, and that it is unstoppable. Naomi discovers that the cyber terrorist is her ex-boyfriend Chaos Larry, who kidnaps her. Using Steele as leverage, Larry forces Naomi to divert a set of armored vehicles, carrying newly minted money, to their location. She secretly uses a smart watch presented by Oliver to her to contact him, who arrives with Roy and Diggle and stops Larry and his team. Tommy returns to Starling and Malcolm is grateful for this. Tommy finds Bethany there and realizes that she has lied to everyone about the circumstances of the crash. ## "Nanda Parbat"- Oliver and Mia continue their training with Malcolm. Nyssa, who has a distaste for Malcolm, lies to Ra's claiming that Malcolm killed Talia and turns him over to the League. Oliver imprisons Nyssa and goes to Nanda Parbat to rescue Malcolm. Oliver and Diggle infiltrate Nanda Parbat, but walk into a trap set by Ra's. Oliver tells Diggle that Mia was not his only motive and he could not accept the defeat from someone else. Diggle states that he considers him a brother from another mother. Tommy and Bethany go on another plane ride to try to rekindle their love. Tommy confronts Bethany, revealing that she has been working for his father to spy on him after all, but that she'd decided to kill him instead, against Malcolm's wishes. After Tommy finishes telling Bethany what he knew, she pulled a gun on him. Tommy fights Bethany over the gun and in the struggle the gun went off and the pilot is killed. Tommy fights to get control of the plane, and while he does so,Bethany escapes via parachute. In flashbacks, a man wearing a pig's head begins killing police officers acting as Zytle's bagmen. Deducing that the killer intends to fight corruption, Hilton and Pike find the last target, but are too late to prevent his death, leading to the duo's capture. Hilton frees himself before the killer cuts Pike's throat to facilitate his escape. Hilton tells Pike that he knows the latter has also been on Zytle's payroll, demanding him to cease it. "Professor Pyg" is revealed to have larger-scale plans. ## "Big Idea"- Ra's releases Oliver, Diggle, and Merlyn and forgives all blood debts. Oliver returns to Starling and frees Nyssa. Oliver and his team return to stopping crime in the Glades where a businessman named Roland Dagger is plotting to destroy the neighborhood to expand his market. Ra's later kills Dagger dressed as The Arrow. In flashbacks, Pyg kidnaps three officers. Zytle and his temporary enforcer Headhunter ally with the SCPD to take down Pyg against the advice of Hilton and Sofia, who warns Zytle of the bad publicity should the alliance fail. They find one officer murdered and the second, Solis, critically wounded. While Solis is taken away in an ambulance, the alliance traps Pyg in an abandoned courthouse with the third officer, Patel. However, it is a trap and Pike accidentally shoots Patel. Hilton saves them alone, reclaiming the SCPD's good publicity and ruining Zytle's. Vertigo stabs Headhunter in rage while Solis, revealed to be Pyg in disguise, escapes to enact further plans. The SCPD stops recognizing the Licenses. ## "Suicidal Tendencies"- 'In flashbacks, genius, billionaire, and playboy Ted Kord, who has inherited the defense contractor Kord Industries from his father, is in war-torn Afghanistan with his friend and military liaison Master Sergeant John Diggle to demonstrate the new "Jericho" missile. After the demonstration, the convoy is ambushed and Kord is critically wounded by one of his own company's rocket-propelled grenades. He is captured and imprisoned in a cave by a terrorist group called Onslaught, which is led by Khem Adam. In the present day, Waller recruits Diggle to rescue Ted Kord from captivity when Khem Adam kidnaps school girls from a government sanctioned school. Diggle gets captured by Khem-Adam and learns that Kord has been blackmailed by Khem-Adam into creating weapons for him. Diggle convinces Kord that Khem-Adam will not keep his word. Later, the Onslaught members take Diggle to Khem Adam. In front of Diggle, Khem-Adam allows a Kahndaqi general to claim a wife from the group of women they'd kidnapped, with the man picking Mesa Natifah. After the general gets killed by Mesa, Khem-Adam gets angry, deciding that none of the girls were worthy of life. Believing that they have to be made an example of, he begins another broadcast, about to slit a little girl's throat. However, before it could happen, Ted Kord attacks using a prototypical suit of armor, but is subdued. Then the Suicide Squad arrives. Michaels takes the girls to safety and Bronze Tiger takes on Khem Adam. Diggle stabs Khem-Adam in the foot with a knife and Bronze Tiger kills him. Ted is then taken back to Starling City and Nyssa recruits Mesa into the League of Assassins by allowing her to kill Khem-Adam. Back in Starling, the police search for The Arrow believing he killed Roland Dagger. Dinah tries to convince O'Hara and the Mayor that The Arrow is being framed, however, Ra's dressed as The Arrow , kills the mayor and attempts to kill Dinah. ## '"Public Enemy No.1"- Dinah survives and O'Hara issues an arrest warrant for The Arrow and his team, with shoot to kill orders in effect. Ra's confronts Oliver repeating his demand to be his heir. O'Hara and the police arrive and Oliver and his team manage to escape. Wanting to distract the police so Oliver can defeat Ra's without interference, Roy dresses as The Arrow and surrenders to the police, claiming he has been the Arrow all along. In flashbacks, In a plot to launch an attack on Sofia's orphanage, Pyg kills several homeless people and cooks their insides, stuffing them into pies. His base of operations is exposed by the SCPD and Captain Hilton. When a dinner at the orphanage rounds up several of the rich and powerful, including Zytle, Pyg launches his plan into motion, torturing the rich into cannibalism by way of eating the pies. Sofia has Marconi begin attacking Zytle's men, and Essen calls all SCPD officers to remain on duty during the upcoming gang war while Adam, who has come to Starling for his daughter, gets injured in an attack. ## "How The Mighty Have Fallen"- Roy is arrested. Oliver and the team work to stop meta-human Jake Simmons. Oliver enlists Ted's help. After a failed first attempt, Oliver and Ted sync their movements through a neural network, but when the network malfunctions during the battle, Ted defeats Simmons himself, and places him under S.T.A.R. Labs' custody. Cisco deduces that Simmons did not acquire his powers from the particle accelerator explosion. With the help of C.A.D.M.U.S., Roy fakes his own murder so that the public believes the Arrow is dead. In flashbacks, As a result, Roy is forced to leave the city. Ra's visits Mia and impales her with his sword. In flashbacks, Hilton visits the Pyg in Arkham Asylum after Steele deduces that the Pyg has undergone numerous facial surgeries. Steele learns that he was a serial killer named Lazlo Valentin. The Pyg later breaks out of Arkham. Zytle attempts to kill Hunt himself and take his place, but Hilton intervenes. As some men approach, Hilton and Pike bring Hunt, Zytle, and his bodyguard to a safe house, but the gang, revealed to be led by Sofia, take them captive. Marconi arrives, but Zytle manipulates him and Sofia into a dispute over mob leadership. Warner kills Marconi for slighting her. Hilton, Pike and Hunt escape in the ensuing chaos. Sofia injures Vertigo and declares herself to be Starling's new crime lord while her father retires from the mob, urging Hilton to continue fighting crime in Starling. ## "Al-Sahim"- Oliver and Eddie take Mia to a hospital, where her death is said to be apparently inevitable. Nyssa contacts Oliver to let him know that if he accepts Ra's offer, he will be able to use the Lazarus Pit to heal her. Malcolm warns against this, stating that it is not wise to mess with nature. Oliver takes Mia to Nanda Parbat. Mia is revived with the Lazarus Pit. Naomi makes love to Oliver before drugging him so the team can sneak him out of the fortress, which is aided by Nyssa. Cornered by the Assassins, Oliver wakes in time to order them to stand down. Afterward, Oliver returns to take his place as head of the League, alone. Mia wakes up in her apartment, her mind clear and distraught that Oliver sacrificed himself for her. Oliver renounces his old life, taking on an apprentice role in the League and the name Al-Sahim until he is ready to take over as the new Ra's. In flashbacks, Sofia kills Pyg and reveals her true motive was not to take over Starling, but to serve Ra's Al Ghul. ## "A Beautiful Darkness"- Oliver begins his training, which includes breaking down his psyche so that his allegiance is only to the League and his new identity as Al-Sahim. Ra's tells Oliver that he was born over 600 years to a Bedouin tribe of nomads in a desert somewhere in the Arabian Peninsula, near a city whose inhabitants' ancestors had journeyed there from Morocco. Developing an interest in the sciences at an early age, Ra's abandoned his tribe to live in the city, where he pursued life as a researcher. He subsequently became a physician and married a woman named Sera. Ra's discovered the secret of the Lazarus Pit, and he saves a dying prince by lowering him into it. The prince, who is sadistic to begin with, is driven completely insane by the Lazarus Pit. He proceeds to strangle Sera, on whom he has already had his eye for some time. The sultan, unwilling to admit to himself his son's culpability, declares Ra's guilty of the crime and sentences him to a slow, tortured death in a cage with Sera's corpse. Ra's is set free by the son of a dying elderly woman, who Ra's had earlier examined. The son feels that he owes Ra's a debt for easing his mother's suffering during her last few hours. Ra's and the son head into the desert to seek the tribe of Ra's' birth. Ra's convinces the head of his tribe, his uncle, to follow Ra's in his quest for revenge by promising the downfall of the sultan. By understanding the germ theory of disease hundreds of years before anyone else, Ra's is able to infect the prince with a deadly virus by sending him contaminated fabrics. When the sultan comes to ask Ra's to cure the prince again, Ra's kills both him and his son. Ra's then leads his tribe to raze the city to the ground and kill all of its inhabitants. Subsequently, Ra's declares himself "Ra's Al Ghul", the "Demon's Head". After finishing his story, Ra's directs Oliver to kill Waller. Oliver and the Society come to Starling, where the team announce their protection of Waller. Oliver kidnaps Michaels in front of Shawn to force the team to give her up. At the exchange, a fight breaks out and Waller is taken by the League. Oliver almost kills Diggle only for Eddie to stop him. Naomi tells Mia that Roy is alive. After Waller is captured, Ra's makes Nyssa marry Oliver, revealing that she loves him. In flashbacks, Ivy begins to investigate "Project M", which is being conducted at Queen Enterprises and involves the experimentation and deaths of several plants, much to her anger. After she murders a Queen Enterprises employee, a horrified Shado abandons her. Ivy then visits Oliver and poisons him, causing him to hallucinate his closest friends and allies along with a mysterious hooded figure. Hilton rescues Oliver, who believes that he has seen his future. Ivy also uses the Lazarus water to create a new flower that can immediately kill someone upon contact with the petals. ## "Reconsolidation"- In flashbacks, Oliver is assigned by his parents to give a speech at a Queen Foundation dinner. Ivy attacks the dinner and kills several people as the SCPD arrive. Oliver dresses in vigilante attire and he rescues the few remaining people there, especially Robert, Moira, and Eddie. In the present, Ra's tells Oliver of his plan to wipe out humanity. Ra's tells Oliver that he spent the next several centuries journeying the world. He fights in the French Revolution and the Napoleonic Wars and becomes a formidable warrior. As the world entered the modern age and industrialization began to cover much of the Earth, Ra's grew to despise the humans who he believed were destroying the world's natural beauty, thus setting him on a path of eco-terrorism. Diggle and Dinah patrol Starling, taking on any criminals they find. Mia finds Roy and reunites with him. Sneaking to visit Waller in her cell, Oliver is revealed to have been in league with her and that his agreement to become Ra's heir was a charade to get close to Ra's and slowly dismantle the League from within, tells Waller Ra's plan. On Waller's advice, Oliver uses Nyssa to tell the team the truth. The team, especially Nyssa, Ted, and Malcolm go to Nanda Parbat fighting the Society of Shadows where they are overrun by the League and captured. Malcolm reveals Oliver's treachery to Ra's, whom Oliver manages to convince of his loyalty. Roy secretly leaves Mia. Ra's exposes the team, excluding Nyssa and Waller, to the Tetch virus. Afterward, Oliver and Nyssa get married. In flashbacks, Sofia is attacked by another League faction still loyal to Ra's Al Ghul. ## '''"To Our Deaths and Beyond"- '''While Ra's and Oliver head toward Starling City, the team wakes in the dungeon. Waller informs them that she secretly gave them the vaccine. Clark arrives and frees them. Ra's explains to Oliver that he intends to detonate bombs in Lazarus pits around the world. This will cause them to overflow covering the world in chemicals, which will kill approximately 2,056,986,000 and restore most of the world's ecosystems. Al Sahim calls Ra's completely insane, which only makes him and Usu angry. Oliver and Nyssa attack Ra's and other Assassins. Ra's activates the bomb countdown in spite of Nyssa's protests. Oliver and the team arrive, especially with Mia who dons a costume made by Eddie and now calling herself Red Arrow, attack Ra's and his men. Oliver attempts to shut off the countdown. Usu attacks him but Oliver easily defeats him. Ra's decides to take a personal stake in things and confronts Oliver with a sword. Oliver takes up a sword and the two duel. The fight rages towards the top of the pit but Oliver throws his sword at the signal device stopping the countdown. Ra's attacks in rage but loses his balance and falls towards the pit himself. Oliver tries to save him but Ra's refuses and drops into the pit. Oliver looks away while Nyssa shortly appears and begins to mourn the death of her father. Afterward, Oliver decides to have a normal life with Naomi instead of operating as a vigilante, knowing that there are other vigilantes that can take his place. Nyssa decides to reform the Society. Eddie decides to leave Starling due to feeling upset that Oliver didn't trust him of his plan with Waller and Diggle is angry at Oliver for kidnapping Michaels in front of Shawn despite the fact that Michaels understands why Oliver did what he did. In flashbacks, the renegade League faction uses Oliver's blood in a ritual to resurrect Ra's Al Ghul, who disdains Sofia's limited ambitions and tries to take back the power of the Demon's Head. Sofia fights Ra's, but returns the power to him when he threatens her brother Mario's life. After a vision of a cataclysmic event that will soon devastate the city, Ra's resolves to remain alive and use the coming disaster to shape Oliver into an "emerald archer" of Starling" by having Matches Malone kill his parents when Oliver and them are on their way to see the 1975 Italian film "Zorro" at a theater. Category:The Emerald Archer Category:Seasons Category:HBO Category:Live Action